


Do you?

by cloudnine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Misunderstandings, this is really short sorry, what is canon lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've only watched the movie once but i love these three so much</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do you?

**Author's Note:**

> i've only watched the movie once but i love these three so much

“You got a family? Got a boyfriend? _Cute_ boyfriend?”

"Do _you_?"

Finn stays silent, his mouth agape. He _really_ wasn't expecting that.

"Ah-well..."

"What?" Rey looks at him seriously, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think I could count someone I met today as a boyfriend, could I?"

Rey stares at his blushing face, then rolls her eyes.

"Men." She mutters under her breath.

"What? Did you say something?" Finn asks, his usual confused demeanor returning.

"Nothing, come on."

Finn follows her, knowing full well what he said was awkward. It wasn't _his_ fault that pilot he met was handsome, and interesting, _and_ had a gorgeous smile...

"Finn!"

"Oh right, I'm coming!"

 


End file.
